Heaven Take Me Away
by TheAwesomenessThatIsSon Goku
Summary: Free writing.
1. Chapter 1

The weather is nice today.

The wet grass seeking through my huge black hoodie as I lay here staring up at the branches crash against each other. The wind dancing along side the tall green grass.

My body hurts. My everything hurts.

I can't help but to smile, as the sun beams through the trees tops and shine down onto me. Like Heaven's not so far away. Maybe one day I'll be able to go there. Maybe one day I'll be able to laugh along side the angels.

"Star? Star where are you?" I hear Tawana call my name, she's watching my little sister and I again today like she always does whenever my mother isn't here.

"Star! You better get your little ass out here right now!" Tawana screamed. I'm scared of her, not because she hurts me but because she can hurt Snow, my little sister.

"Coming!" I hollered now standing up. I'm shaking. My fear going throughout my body. Tawana's going to punish me again...

"Star! I told you if I let you miss school today, you would have to play the games with me!" Tawana shouted now taking a hold of my small bony arm.

"B-ut I didn't want to miss sch-ool..." I stuttered out, not meeting my eyes with hers instead I stare at my bare dirty feet. I hate not wearing shoes. She takes them away from me, because she says this way I won't be able to go far from her.

"Oh shut up, brat" Tawana slaps the back of my head and I fall to the ground face first, lucky my hands took most of the fall. The rocks cut deep in my finger tips. I'm use to the pain, this is normal to me.

"Please don't make me play the games with you." I start to uncontrollably sob out the words. She then takes a good handful of my black hair into her hand, pulling me up.

I try to fight back, kicking my legs. "No!" I scream, but her strength far surpasses mine.

"Stop crying! You're going to make people think you're retarded!" She shakes me roughly, making my head spin. The world is now turning in circles and it won't stop.

She picks my tiny body up over her head and throws me onto the ground. "I said shut up!" She screams into my face and I lay there motionless, now staring pass Tawana, over here head up to the trees. Looking up at the sky where Heaven is.

Heaven take me away...


	2. What Waits For Me In Salem

The pain running throughout my body.

STOP!

STOP!

STOP!

**_No one can hear you. Stop trying._**

"Star! Star!" Snow shakes me awake.

"What?" I asked blinking up at my younger sister, trying to make my surroundings less blurry than they are from just waking up from a deep sleep.

"Dad wants you to be ready soon." Snow sadly sighed, her eyes red from crying I assume from me having to leave our small house in the country side of Colorado Springs to join the Coven for the whole summer since I am now seventeen it's my time as a young witch. Even though I am not a full witch. My powers coming sully from my father's side. I am still a witch and I am of age to join the coven and have them run me through so many testing to see if I am chosen to become The Grand Witch of our coven.

My mother must be the only mortal to know of our kind to be real, and please do not think she keeps this secret to be kind. No she keeps that secret buried deep inside because she is ashamed of my kind. The moment she discovered of my father being a Warlock that's when their marriage ended. He tried to explain to her that being a Warlock is less dangerous than being a Witch, since for many centuries our coven has always been sexist where the Witch lead and the Warlock followed.

"I don't want to go." I told Snow sitting up in my bed while running my hand through my short soft black hair.

"I don't want you to either." Snow huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Her dark brown eyes becoming watery as she locked her eyes on a spot in my room. I place my hand on her shoulder firmly, I must be strong for her like always.

"You know I won't be the Grand Witch." I chuckled looking into her dark brown eyes, what I love about my sister's eyes is that her right eye has a birthmark in it that's in a shape of a key.

She rolls her eyes, "Star I won't be either." She smiled over at me. I love seeing her smile, I'll miss that when I'm gone. Making her smile. protecting her.

"You don't have to protect me anymore." Snow said hugging me, she read my thoughts. She doesn't do that all the time, but she does sometimes.

I smirk, "I know we're over that life and safe with dad and Lily now, but still who's going to keep your lazy ass training while I'm gone." I hugged her back, taking in her smell and her touch. I'm going to miss this must of all. My sister.

"I know how to train Jiu-Jitsu on my own, Star. Just because you're better than I am doesn't mean I can't train alone." She laughed now leaning back looking at me with a bitter sweet smile.

Our father owns his own M.M.A dojo that we all train at and I teach at as-well. The magical life was never met for me, I knew that the moment I started my fighting in the art of Jiu-Jitsu.

My two older sisters Day and Night, they're twins and they are different like day and night. The magical life fits them, they can use it very well, but Night now refuses to use what she calls 'dark magic' doe to the fact she is now a Christian with her husbands family and her two girls. Also she now goes by the name Marry, which I and many others from our family will never call her.

But Snow is different, she is so much different than all of us. Her powers run deep like a pure-blood, it is as if she isn't half but one of the full blooded ones like my father. I am so proud to see how she's growing with her inner powers. She becomes stronger each day like me with my fighting. One day I want to fight for the U.F.C and one day I'm going to see Snow leading our coven with her head held high. She will be the first half-breed to ever be a Grand Witch and I know she will lead our coven to victory. Many of us are dying off from the Catholic church that stands tall in Rome. Yes, even from there their great leader the Pope leads their underground soldiers that live here in the united states and all over the globe to exterminate the art of the craft and who ever may be apart of it.

And I believe that Snow will bring them to their knees and one day we all will live in peace. I see it in her. I feel it.

They say one day a savoir will come and this savoir will be like someone you never expect it to be.

"You ready Star?" My step mother Lily asked now opening my door ajar. Lily sky blue eyes shine within the darkness of my room.

I nod, "Ready as I ever will be." I don't want to go. This isn't my path I want to go. I don't need to go.

Snow takes my hand as we walk outside to dad's car. "Remember not to beat up anyone to bad, big sis." Snow smiled over at me. I chuckled, "No promises, lil sis."

I wonder what life waits for me at Salem?


End file.
